Day 1
Summary The game starts out with a fade in of a background of some cogs. A mysterious being then greets you and tries to help you to recall what happened. However, the mysterious being failed to do so and laments how it happened just like last time. The being then says how their memories are "shattered" too and say that things will be fine this time around and to just be "yourself." Before you both depart, they apologise on how they couldn't save you. Upon changing scenes, you arrive at Gerania Academy, a school with a month-long summer programme for gifted students. You just so happen to also be enrolled in the summer programme. You then notice that it's going to rain soon and head towards the front doors. But when you are heading towards the front doors, the air suddenly turns frigid with a mysterious being appears, saying not to go that way. Upon reaching the door, you notice that the door is locked. Soon, it starts to rain heavily. Afterwards, someone with an umbrella that goes by the name of Phillip covers you. He then reveals that he also got locked out due to breaking the side door's handle. After getting to know your name, you both then walk towards the back entrance. At the back entrance, you both find someone who is trying to get into the school through the windows, who promptly introduces themselves as Owen. You, Owen, and Phillip then discuss on how to get into the school. When you enter the building, you are greeted by an aggressive teacher whose name is Mr. Dolores. Mr Dolores then tells Owen to guide you and Phillip to your dorms. You then question why Owen is the one showing you to your dorms when Owen is not a tour guide. Owen then explains how over the past few years living here, he has turned into a teachers' errand boy. After reaching your dorm, you quickly leave again for photography class. On the way to photography class, you see a wallet on the ground that belongs to a person called "Sissel." At photography class, Mrs Corlisse introduces herself and asks if you have brought a camera to class or not. You then respond with not knowing that you had to bring a camera. Mrs Corlisse then gives you a clunky, old camera. The other students who witnessed Mrs Corlisse giving you the camera says that the camera is "haunted," which is quickly dismissed by Mrs Corlisse. Soon, a character suddenly appears out of nowhere, scaring you. The character introduces themselves as Echo. You then recall how he locked him outside that morning and scolds Echo. However, Echo responds by saying if he hadn't done that, you wouldn't have met Owen or Phillip. Echo also says that if he hadn't stolen Sissel's wallet, you wouldn't have met him, to which you say that you haven't met him. After class, a person then knocks you, calling you names, and then struts off quickly. You then realise that he is the person on the wallet and depending on your choice, gives Sissel back his wallet without any confrontation or with confrontation. Phillip then arrives soon after, inviting you out to lunch at a nearby cafe. In the cafe, you and Phillip meet Sissel again, who will react depending on what choice you made earlier. Phillip will then tell you a short story on how they met each other at Bradley Lake when they were small. You then treat Sissel to a sandwich, accompanied by a story on his past life. After the cafe scene, you head back towards the school, with a choice to either stroll around campus or go to the gym. Choosing either choice will proceed with some small talk with either Phillip or Owen before heading back to your dorm for the night. Dialogue Options #The first dialogue option appears after meeting Phillip. Enter what the protagonist's name should be for this game and then hit enter. If nothing is entered, the name will default to "Euca." #The second dialogue option appears when walking to the back entrance with Phillip. You are supposed to provide a response on how Phillip is deciding on a subject for his studies at Gerania Academy. ##'Just do what makes you feel happy:' This response gets you a positive reaction from Phillip, who will then ask you if Photography makes you happy and will then make puns involving Photography. ##'Yeah, you're right:' This response gets you a mild to negative reaction from Phillip, who will then say how he should pick a subject that gets him enough money. #The third dialogue option appears when deciding on a way to enter the school. ##'Climb the window:' This response will provide a positive reaction from Owen and a neutral to a sad reaction from Phillip. Doing this will break a window lock and prevent it from closing. ##'Wait outside:' This response will provide a positive reaction from both Owen and Phillip. Doing this will break the lock of the back door and prevent it from closing. #The fourth dialogue option appears when Owen tells you about his reason for being at the academy for so long. ##'Are you doing okay?' This response causes Owen to dismiss the whole situation by telling you there are nothing but happy thoughts here. ##'*Stay quiet*' This response will have Owen apologize for saying this stuff out of blue. #The fifth dialogue option appears after Sissel knocks into you. This choice will affect the next scene. ##'Give him the wallet:' This response will provide a positive reaction from Sissel, who then apologises for what he did earlier. This choice will carry into the next scene, in which Sissel will give you a discount on the coffee you bought, along with a much friendlier conversation. ##'Keep the wallet:' This response will provide a negative reaction from Sissel, who will then forcefully take it from your hand and stomp off. This choice will carry into the next scene, in which Sissel will charge you extra for the coffee you bought, along with a much more aggressive conversation. #The sixth dialogue option appears after the cafe scene with Sissel. This choice will affect the next scene and a future conversation. ##'Stroll around campus:' This response will have you stroll around campus. While strolling around campus, you notice some bubbles from the rooftop and go up there to find Phillip. You and Phillip have a small talk and you then take a picture of the moment before heading back to your dorm for the night. The photo will affect a future conversation. ##'Go to the gym:' This response will have you go to the gym. By going to the gym, you meet Owen there, shirtless. At the gym, you exchange some small talk and then take a picture of bubbles before heading back to your dorm for the night. The photo will affect a future conversation. Cheat Sheet